


The Reason I Fell

by serenelystrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Just a fluff and feels-y little Dean/Cas fic that I don't remember writing, back when the show was only *kinda* off the rails!





	The Reason I Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote this in 2011. I have no recollection of doing so... but I stumbled onto it on my FF, and decided to move it over here! Ahh, simpler times!

.

.

"Be still."

Dean struggles halfheartedly against Castiel's hand, where it's pressed against his chest, holding him down to the cheap motel bed. The rough material of the comforter scratches against his bare skin, but he doesn't mind.

"I wanna see, Cas, come on!"

Cas chuckles and runs his fingers across the bridge of Dean's nose, just barely brushing the silk of the blindfold.

"You know I can't let you do that. It isn't safe."

He leans forward and nips at Dean's neck, soothing away the sting with his tongue. Dean strains to move up, to pull Cas down to him, but the angel is too strong.

"I don't fucking care!" he says, voice thick, "I want to see them!"

Cas goes completely still, and Dean can tell he said the wrong thing.

"You could go blind," Cas says, in that matter of fact tone that Dean's grown to both love and hate. "Or worse," he continues, "You could die."

"Been there, done that," Dean says, smirking.

Castiel leans down suddenly, surrounding Dean, and he catches his breath at the contact. His vision is dark but it only intensifies the feel of Cas around him.

He can feel his skin tingle at the proximity itself.

"I couldn't bring you back," Cas says, so much softer than Dean expected. "I couldn't save you again. I won't let you die."

 

Dean reaches up blindly to cradle Cas's face, rubbing his thumb across the other man's cheekbone.

"Aw, Cas, that almost sounds like you love me or something."

Castiel stays quiet for a long moment, still pressed against Dean, and it does nothing to calm the hunter's nerves, or his libido.

"You are..." the angel says, pausing to kiss Dean on the lips once, "the reason I fell."

"From Grace?" Dean asks, looping his hands around Castiel's waist, still so unused to the bare skin there and not that well-worn trench coat.

"In love," Cas replies, sounding somehow surprised, as if he's just figured it out.

Dean's glad for the blindfold in that moment, grateful that Cas can't see the emotion in his eyes.

 

"I..." he says, unable to get the words out, even though they're singing in his blood.

It's fucked up, when he thinks about it. An angel of the lord can confess his love to a damned man, but he can't say it back.

"I..." he tries again, but Cas hushes him.

"I know," he says, "I can hear the words."

Dean laughs, "You read my thoughts now, too?"

"No," Cas says, still so serious, "Your heart."

Dean goes quiet, relishing in the moment, before smirking again.

"Alright, chick flick moment over. We gonna do this or what?"

He can actually feel Cas roll his eyes.

"Ass," Cas says, fondly, "just keep your eyes closed."

Dean nods and smiles against Cas' lips when he kisses him again.

The room is silent except for breathing until Dean hears the fluttering and feels the sudden swoosh of air.

He reaches out to feel, smoothing his hand down the glossy feathers of Castiel's wings.

"Amazing," he says, forgetting his desire, lost in the incredible sensation.

Cas just kisses him again, wrapping his wings around them both. Their world may be ending, but they have tonight, and all the nights until the end.

He plans to make them count.

 

THE END


End file.
